Megaman United
by JinRockKaien
Summary: Minami Toma who had become a shut in because of certain incident, had been playing Mega Man's games all the time. One day, A weird rock destroy his room and all his collection which changing his life. What will happened at Toma's life with his meeting with this weird rock?


**Megaman United**

 **Note : Hello, first I want to say something. At first I didn't know there is Megaman Starforce fanfic here, but now after I found out there is one, I was tempt to create a story base on Megaman Starforce. I maybe a rookie on this fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me...** **. I don't own Megaman or other char but I only own my OC and my plot story.**

* * *

 **Prologue. The Boy who had become a shut in**

"Toma, wake up! How long are you going to act like this!?"

I heard my mom angry voice from below the stairs. My name is Minami Toma. This year I'm 18 years old. I should already the third years of senior high school in this year but because of some personal reason I had stop going to school.

"Mom, how many times had I said, I won't going to school!" I yelled at her angrily.

"But dear, what will you become of if you didn't go to school? How will you compete on this harsh world where you need to work to eat?" My mom asked worriedly.

"I don't care! I can just become a novelist or just work using my internet connection. You should already know why I don't want to go to school!"

"Dear, that incident should already been left behind 8 years ago... There shouldn't be anyone who remembered that incident anymore..." my mom with a sad tone.

"Mom... please don't pressure me anymore... I won't go to school..." I said while lowering my tone. I felt guilty to my mom because my mom never abandoned me who had become an useless shut in person.

"Alright... dear... but please remember to come down to eat breakfast..."

"Okay, Mom..."

After a few second of silence I let out a depressed sigh.

"Sorry, Mom... Even if there's no one who remembered that incident, I still couldn't get my courage to step outside of society..."

That Incident was the one who caused my downfall. From when I was a kid, I already like the story of super heroes. I always imagining about how I was helping someone who was in need of help. After that incident, I realize how naïve am I at that moment. If I can turn the time back to when I had that naïve thought I want to go back and punch the me at that time.

I let out another depressed sigh.

"Hah... there's nothing can gain if I only pondering at the past. Well better eat breakfast and then let's continue my Megaman X8 game"

Yes, I had become a shut in and become a gamer. I'm big fan of Megaman game series. I had play all Megaman series game from the original Megaman until Megaman 8, and new series of Megaman, Megaman X until Megaman X8. I also had played another platform of Megaman just like Megaman Zero until Megaman Zero 4 and Megaman ZX and Megaman ZX Advent, Megaman Battle Network until Megaman Battle Network 6, and new series of Megaman Battle Network, Megaman Starforce! Megaman Starforce is one of my most favorite series in all Megaman. I had played Megaman Starforce until Megaman Starforce 3. Too bad there's no sequel of Megaman Starforce 3. I also had a bunch of Megaman Comic whether it was original story or fan created comic books.

I love to challenge all the difficulties in Megaman games and finding out what the weakness of the boss. Reading their attack pattern and then countering them, I had mastered all Megaman game in my world. I can proudly said I'm Game Master Of Megaman Game! Bwahahahaha! Ehem... Sorry we're out of track a bit.

As I washed my face and went down to dinner room to eat breakfast, I saw my mom still setting up the breakfast.

"Oh... Toma, sorry please wait a bit... I'm nearly done here" My mom turned her head over her shoulder and she finally realize I had come down. She smile at me.

"No need to rush, Mom... Let me help you" I replied giving her a smile too.

"Thank you dear!" My mom's become more happy when I said I'm going to help her.

Although I'm a useless gamer but I'm also profound in housework, because I'm her only son and my father has passed away. In short time we had done what we're doing and now we're sitting face to face while eating breakfast. Then my Mom was the first one who opened a conversation.

"Dear, what are you planning for your future career?" My mom asked me with a sad tone.

"Well, maybe I'll become a novelist. If I failed become a novelist I still can find money working with internet. Don't you know there's so many works we can get even if we don't go outside of society?" I shrugged my shoulder and said it in carefree manner.

"But won't you get lonely being alone? I won't be able to stay beside you all the time, dear"

"I already used to loneliness. It's already 8 years I had embraced this loneliness, mom"

"Alright... if that's what you decided I won't object it... But, I really wish you will get out of your shell, Toma" my mom said while hanging down her head. I couldn't see her expression but I can tell she was holding back her tears. Her shoulder is trembling.

"It's fine... I'll be okay on my own... don't worry mom" I said to cheer her up.

After that the atmosphere become awkwardly silence. Both of us silently eat our breakfast without talking anymore.

Suddenly, there's a earthquake inside our house.

"W-What!?" I was snapped out of my trance when the earthquake's happening.

"T-Toma quick! Hide Under the table!" My mom also become panic and pulled my hand to hide under the table.

"No! Wait, Mom! This is not normal earthquake! It comes from my room!" My face gone pale because I had a bad feeling. "Wait here! I'm going to see what's happening!"

I quickly rush up stairs to my room. "Toma!" My mom worried voice come from behind me but I'm more worried about the treasure in my room.

When I arrived and opened the door to my room, I feel like an electricity ran through all my body. I kneel down feeling despair at the sight of my room. My mom saw my condition also worriedly came to me.

"Toma, What happened?" when my mom saw my room, she also become speechless.

"Ah... It's over... My treasure... the reason I can still be me is destroyed... What should I do now..." I mumbling lifelessly. My mom afraid that I will do something stupid panicly trying to encourage me.

"D-Dear! Don't worry! Even if that games of yours destroyed we can still buy it again! Don't be discouraged dear!"

"No! I don't want to waste the money you had worked so hard to earned again, Mom!" I yelled at my mom. My mom got shocked at my sudden outburst. Then I quickly realize what I had done.

"Sorry, mom... But you don't need to waste your money on my stupid games anymore. Besides, I doubt they will still sell this game anymore. It's already an old game in this era. Looks like gods also telling me to go out and find a real job"

"Toma..." My mom sadly call to me, but there's also a ting of happiness inside her tone. Who wouldn't be happy if their own son finally going to come out of his shell after 8 years?

"Mom, shouldn't you go to work now? You will be late if you still stay here. I will cleaned up the mess in my room so you don't need to be worry" I said while looking at my alarm clock.

"Ah, you're right! Okay... I'll go now... But, dear... don't do something stupid, okay?"

"I got it, mom. I promise"

After that, my mom go to her workplace while I'm calmly observing my room.

"This incident is weird" I grumble softly.

What is it weird you say? Well, first the impact had cause a big hole of my wall and yet all my other thing is still intact. Second, the thing that destroyed is my wall and my bed. The third thing and the most bizarre is what is this small white rock thing that had crushed my bed and the games I had hidden under my bed? I picked up the white rock which had crushed my treasure, weirdly it feels like it had some kind of pulse.

"What's with this rock?" I asked myself while feeling confuse. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it. What's happen, happened. I was going to throw the rock away, but suddenly there is a voice inside my head.

'Wait! Don't throw the rock away!'

Huh? Did I just hear things? I quickly turned behind me and then I scan surrounding me. There's no one here, but just now I heard someone voice. Is it my imagination? Once again I trying to throw the white rock away, but-

'Wait! Don't throw the rock away!'

Once again I heard someone voice. Then automatically my sight directed at the rock I was holding. Could it be this rock? My mind was in chaos. One side of me want to throw the rock away because of this stupid rock all my treasure was destroyed. But the other side of me want to keep this rock because I was curious about this rock. As I pondering for who knows how long is it, finally my curiosity win against my grudge. I keep the rock inside my pocket.

And then night time had come, I had to sleep together with my mom because of this stupid rock making a big hole inside my room.

* * *

 **Inside the dream**

Hm? Where am I? It was really dark that I can't see anything.

"Mom? Where are you?" I'm starting to get anxious because of darkness surrounding. It's getting more and more creepy because the longer I'm inside this darkness it's feel like I more and more losing sense of my body.

"Don't be so nervous. Although I want to say that, it is impossible isn't it?"

"What? W-Who's there?" I quickly turn around searching the source of voice.

"There's no need to search for me. You won't be able to found me"

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want?"

"Who am I is not important. You don't need to know about it. As for what I want, Hm... Let's see... What if I say I want the rock inside your pocket?"

"What!? What's with this bizarre rock which also attracting some ghost?" I totally forgotten about my situation and said something rude.

"There's no need for you to know about that rock. You only need to give me answer will give me the rock or not?" The voice suddenly turn his hostility against me.

I swallow down my saliva and gather my courage.

"Not a chance!" I shout at the voice witll all my courage I gathered.

"Hou... Why won't you give me the rock? Wasn't that rock the cause of your current life to be ruined?" This time the voice show his amazement rather than hostility.

"Sure this rock destroy my current life, but I also feel curiosity with this rock. I'm going to research about this rock and find out what is inside this rock"

"Even if it cost your life you won't give me the rock?" the voice once again turned into hostility. I know my feet are trembling but looks like my curiosity had reached its peak. Just what is this rock? Why would someone want to take this rock even if it was necessary to kill someone? What secret lies inside this rock? I took deep breath and shout out all my suppressed feeling.

"I WON'T GIVE YOU THE ROCK EVEN IF YOU KILLED ME! JUST KILLED ME IF YOU WANT! I'M GETTING BORED AT THIS SHITTY WORLD ANYWAYS!"

Silence. Awkward silence for a long time, it fills like eternity. Suddenly a burst of laughter resound in this dark world.

"Hahahahaha... You're interesting kid"

"Hah?" I'm getting confused. What part did I said sounds funny?

"I like you. I'll give you that rock as present. And as compensation of destroying your room and your treasure, tomorrow I will send you something as my apologies"

"What?" I'm getting more and more confused, why is he so happy when I rebelled against him.

"Alright that's all what I need when I come here. I'm satisfied if you become that rock owner"

"Hey, W-Wait!" I was calling out for the voice but suddenly it feel like my consciousness being pulled and when I opened my eyes I saw I was at my mother's room.

"Dream?" I pondered a bit. No, it feels to real to be a dream. I scratched the back of my head and remembered something. I pulled out the rock inside my pocket and stare at it.

"Just what are you?" I asked the rock. Of course I didn't get any answer from the rock. I sigh and put back the rock inside my pocket. I then quickly wash my face and come out of my mother's room.

"Hi mom, Good Morning" I greet my mom casually and went to get water to drink.

"Hi dear, Good Morning" My mom smile and greet me. But then her face look complicated like she was in conflict want to tell me or not.

"What's the matter mom? Something's wrong?" I asked tilting my head.

"Actually, there's a delivery for you just now and also the hole at your room has disappeared" My mom answered with confused face.

"Huh?" My jaw dropped. Delivery aside, the hole in my room disappeared? What the hell is she talking about? How can that hole be so quickly patched up in just overnight?

Mom seeing my dumbfounded face show me a wry smile and said "You should go see it yourself"

I quickly rush to my room, and then as my mom said the hole from yesterday has gone. It's like no incident inside my room yesterday.

And then there's a capsule inside my room. I was familiar with that capsule because The me who was Megaman maniac has saw that capsule countless time. Yes it was a capsule in the Megaman game which bestow X which various armor to improve his battle capacity.

"What the hell is going on?" I quietly muttered.

And then suddenly a letter appeared in front of my eyes.

'Dear Minami Toma,

As I said yesterday, I send you the compensation of destroying your room and your treasure. If you want to know the secret behind that rock put the rock at the top of Light Capsule and put two of your sketch in your PC drawer inside the small opening at the top of Light Capsule. But Let me warned you, if you really want to find out the secret then you will never be back out even if you wanted to. So you better think it carefully and make your choice. If you want to back out then just put attach the rock on this letter and this letter will automatically returned to me and the capsule as well'

All my body is trembling. It's not like I'm trembling in fear, but I'm trembling in excitement. I finally able to find out the secret inside that stone of course I'm excited.

"Back out? In your dreams! I will never back out when I'm decided to do what I want! Not in Hundred Million years!"

And then I quickly take out two sketch from my PC drawer. It was a sketch of X Ikarus Armor from Megaman X8 and X Ultimate Armor from Megaman X6. I put it inside the opening at the top of light capsule just like instructed and I put the rock at the top capsule.

I took a deep breath and walk inside the capsule. Suddenly it feels like my body attacked with strong electricity and my body gone numb. My vision become filled by light. This time I was inside the light world. And stood ahead of me is someone I was familiar with.

"X?" I muttered dumbfounded.

"Yes, that's right. I am X, or in your world I was called Megaman X"

"Am I dreaming?" I quickly pinch my cheeks hardly. It hurts. Huh? It hurts? Once again I pinch my cheeks hardly. Ouch! It really hurts!

X which saw my action show a wry smile.

"This is not a dream, Toma. This is real"

"Ahahahaha... It's real. It's the real X" I can't contained my excitement and I jump around happily.

"Toma, I need to discuss something serious with you, can you calm down now?" X said with a cold chilly tone. As I understand this is a serious matter I quickly behave myself.

"Yes I'm all eared. Tell me what did you want to discuss"

Without losing his seriousness X continue "I sense there will be a strong evil force will raised in the future, so I was searching for my successor to counter this evil force as I no longer can fight anymore. You who persistently to keep me who was inside the white rock, can I entrust you to fight those evil who tried to rule humanity in my place? Please think of it carefully, because I don't want to force you abandon your peaceful life"

"I accept it" I answered immediately but suddenly a hand chop hit my head. "Ow!"

"Didn't I just say think about it carefully!? Why did you immediately give me the answer!? Idiot! This isn't like a game you always played. This is life and death situation!" X scold me angrily.

While rubbing my head which was hit by X, I answered him while showing a fearless smile "I know this isn't a game. That's why I accept it. I had longed to be just like you so how can I missed this chance to be just like you. I will help you defending humanity which you had fought for century"

X seeing my determination in my eyes leak out a sigh and the finally he show a smile and offering his hand.

"Alright... If that's what you decided I won't persuade you to back out anymore. More like you're the most welcomed in this situation"

I took X hand and said "Yeah... Glad I can be of use for you, X"

"I will become your cyber elf and guiding you, Toma" after X said that my vision back to my room. I look around my room and my body.

"Eh? No way!" I quickly go to mirror to see my reflection. There I found my reflection similar with X.

"I really become X?" My heart beat had become faster with excitement. Then I heard X voice behind me.

"Of course you're. Didn't I say it already that it wasn't a dream?" a small light ball hovering behind me.

"X? What's with that form?" I said confused. Then the light ball hit my fore head.

"Idiot! Didn't I just said I will guide you as your cyber elf?" X angry voice resound from that small light ball.

"Uh yeah... you did say that... But... Hey X, is it just me or am I really a bit different from your old appearance?"

"Huh?" X feeling confused but he float circling around me like he was inspecting my appearance.

"Now that you say it, I think your appearance a bit different from me" X said unsure of what happened.

Toma's appearance is similar to X but his figure is a bit slimmer and his hair is longer to his waist. There's also two sword hanged behind Toma's back.

"Now that I see it, isn't my appearance more similar with that Leviathan from Megaman Zero series?" I asked X waiting for his opinion.

"Hm... certainly your appearance is similar to her. But her weapon is spear not sword. Also you still have my buster on your arm. What's with this combination?" X also confused with this irregularity.

"But you see X, both of this sword is formed by ice. From my knowledge, Leviathan also the reploid who had the power of ice right?"

"Certainly, she had the power of ice and she is stronger under water. Well, so what would you like to call yourself? Megaman X type L? It feel weird to have that name" X also feel awkward with that name.

"Ahahaha... That's true... Megaman X type L abbreviation from Megaman X type Leviathan... There's too many sense of incongruity here... Hmm... What should I name myself..." I put my hand on my chin. Then suddenly I get an idea.

"How about this? X second generation?"

"Uh... isn't that also kind of weird? Also it was too long" X objected and then he floating above Toma head pondering.

"Then more simple name... X Mk. II... How about this?"

"Hm... Well I think that was an okay name... It was simple and easy to remember..." X agreed and circling around my body.

"Alright! Let's go with this name then. X Mk. II"

"No objection here... By the way do you know how to revert back?"

Cold sweat dripping my back. If my mom seeing my appearance right now she will freaked out.

"Ugh... No..." I averted my eyes from X.

X let out a small sigh and then he told me how to revert back to human form.

"The keyword is... Rock Off"

"Okay... Thanks Master X" I said trying to tease him.

"Oh, please stop calling me 'Master'... I already had enough headaches when those four calling me 'Master'..." X grumbled slightly annoyed.

"Ahahaha... I was just joking... Okay! Rock Off!" then a light surrounding me and I revert back to my human form.

I had a bit spiky light blue hair wearing blue jacket and black tank top and also wearing black jeans.

"Fuh... I become hungry with so many things happened... X want to eat together with my mom?" I asked X with mischievous smile.

"Toma... you want to pick a fight me didn't you?" X asked in annoyed tone.

"Ahahaha... I forgot you can't eat human food in that cyber elf form... I better ran away before X rampage... Ahahahaha"

"Don't run away you idiot successor!" X flying chasing Toma from behind. Unknown to Toma, X also showing a smile which Toma will never noticed it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Area Zero settlement**

There is a blond girl who had been watching at the night sky alone in the tower. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wear a pink dress and skirt with blue long stocking.

Her name is Ciel. She is a scientist in developin in elves, reploids & energy. She is also the leader of resistance member who had fought against Dr. Weil tyranny. It's been 5 years since Ragnarok had been stopped. This year she had turned into 22 years old. The world had begun changing. Human and Reploid begun to live together hand in hand thanks to her effort. The world had become much more peaceful, but to her there still something missing. There is one person missing from this peaceful world. The one who had contributed to the world the most, the one had tirelessly fought against those who tried rule the humanity and the world. She still waiting that person to come back.

"As I thought, you're here Ciel" a female voice calling over her. Ciel turned to the source of voice and found a brownish red hair with yellow jacket girl coming over to her place.

"What is it, Neige?" Ciel turned to the girl called Neige with a smile.

"Don't use that fake smile to deceive me, Ciel"

"What do you mean, Neige?"

"You're thinking about Zero, right?"

At the bluntness of Neige, Ciel was rendered speechless.

"I understand your feeling, Ciel. Five years had passed and there's still no information about his location or his situation"

Ciel trying to suppress her surfacing sadness asked with a bit hoarse voice

"What did you need with me, Neige?"

Neige understanding Ciel's emotion right now, so she said it without beating around the bush.

"What, it's not like I make fun of you. I'm here to deliver you a letter"

"A letter? From whom?" Ciel asked tilt her head slightly.

"No idea. I was just told to deliver this letter to you from someone I don't know" Neige answered as she passed the letter.

"Alright my job is done now, I will back to do my own thing" Neige walked away as she shrugged her shoulder.

Ciel look at the letter. She was in turmoil whether open it or not. At last her curiosity win against her, she opened the letter.

'There is something I want to talk with you. Come to the edge of cliff near the Area Zero settlement'

Ciel's heart beat faster. Her hand is trembling. She quickly rushed to the appointed location.

'Could it be? Could it be?' Ciel's thought all filled with questions. But there's also her expectation.

When Ciel arrived at the appointed location, Ciel panted heavily using her hand holding her knees to support herself. She quickly surveying her surrounding searching for some one she had yearned for. Then her vision caught a shadow of reploid. It was only his back, a red reploid. But Ciel's tears begin to fall down when she saw that back. She felt nostalgia to be able to see that person back once again.

Ciel's mouth trembling, with difficulties she finally managed to call out his name.

"Zero...?" she muttered softly. It is unknown whether he heard it or not, but he turn his back and face Ciel. Ciel couldn't move. No more like she's too afraid to move. Because she afraid when she touch him, he will disappear. The red reploid then begin to talk.

"I'm back, Ciel" with his usual cool and calm face he had greet her. Ciel letting out all the emotion she had buried inside her and she ran at the red reploid direction and threw herself unto his chest.

"Zeeerrrooooooooo!" Ciel screamed his name with all her might while crying to his chest. Although Zero was surprised still he stood still and gently embrace her.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry, Ciel" Zero said while gently rubbing Ciel's back to comfort her.

Both of them stay like that for a few moment. Unknown to them they were being watch by someone. There is a light blue reploid with light blue hair to her waist.

"Zero, you are finally back. Next time we will settle our score. For now, I'll let you have sweet time" the light blue reploid is Leviathan.

* * *

 **Note: okay! Prologue end here with My OC background and Also a bit continuation from Megaman Zero 4. Next will be the main story. So read and review guys!**


End file.
